1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a luggage case construction, and, more particularly, to such a luggage case construction which provides ready access to hidden from view reinforcement and handle securement apparatus for purposes of repair or replacement and wheel mounting means as may be needed.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly encountered luggage case at the present time is adapted for wheeled transport, the motive power being provided by an individual pulling (pushing) on an attached handle. In such a luggage case wheels (or rollers) are located on a lower edge with two such wheels being typically provided, one adjacent a first case side and the other adjacent an opposite side of the case, with the case in transport being tipped toward the user while being pushed or pulled. In the pulling use situation, the entire contents of the luggage provides a substantially continuous gravity load on the downwardly directed major surface of the luggage case and for this reason the case includes support struts or members adjacent this lower wall for reinforcement. Also, such luggage when stored during air flight or transported to and from the plane, for example, is for the most part stacked with the same lower wall being in the lowermost position.
Also, pullable wheeled luggage cases frequently include a pulling/pushing handle which is retractable within the case when not being actively used. The apparatus for receiving the handle is unitarily mounted on or adjacent to the reinforced case lower wall and covered by a fabric panel. Moreover, means for mounting the wheels also have parts extending within the luggage and are covered over by a fabric panel.
It is common knowledge that from normal pulling/pushing/carrying use by a luggage case owner and especially as a result of mass handling of luggage that it is subjected to a considerable amount of vibration and shock which can damage not only the exterior appearance of the case, but actually deform or break the wheel mounting opposite as well as the retractability apparatus for the handle. Although some luggage damage may be tolerated, if the handle retraction apparatus or the wheels are impaired this can result in the luggage case being totally immovable by hand pulling because the handle cannot be extended sufficiently for adequate gripping or, of course, the wheels do not turn. Also, if the handle cannot be retracted, this will prevent convenient case storage.
Accordingly, it is a desideratum to make the wheel structural parts and handle retraction apparatus of the luggage case readily available for repair or replacement, and at the same time, not require the replacement of otherwise undamaged textile or fabric panel coverings, both on the inside of the case as well as the outside of the case. It is also a desideratum that fabric coverings providing the aesthetic properties of appearance for the luggage can be readily moved aside while effecting repairs and replacement of underlying apparatus and are able to assume the original covering relationship without requiring additional labor or expense at the conclusion of the repair activity for underlying apparatus.